Streaks Of Red, Pink, And Blue
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: OneShot! EddyEdd SLASH! And there underneath the sunrise sky we shared our first kiss.


Pairing: Edd x Eddy

Rating: PG

Summary: And there underneath the sunrise sky we shared our first kiss.

**Warnings: Gay stufz so turn bak if ur not into that XP**

I desperately wanted to write a one-shot ficcy for Ed/Edd x3 The Count of Monte Cristo has sum beautiful descriptions of the ocean and sunrise, so that inspired me Double D's POV

**_Streaks Of Red, Pink, And Blue_ **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

I have to admit the relationship I have with Eddy is...complicated. For starters I am completely in love with him and second...Eddy has no clue about my feelings for him.

The first week of our summer vacation has finally arrived and even though I do miss learning new things in school, I have a feeling this summer will be good. One day in Eddy's room I randomly ask him, "Eddy have you ever seen the sea?"

Eddy raises a dark slender eyebrow, shooting me a questioning glance as he replies, "Nope. Why the sudden interest Double D?" I shrug and answer, "Well since it is summer and what with the heat and all..." I allow my sentence to trail off, knowing that the answer I had provided wasn't a very good one.

Eddy stares up at his ceiling and after a few minutes replies, "It would be nice...to go to the beach someday." A smile comes to my lips as I nod in silent agreement. Going to the beach would be so much fun...especially with Eddy there.

He turns to look at me and gives me a smile. A smile that always makes my breath catch in my throat. One smile that he hardly ever shows and I feel overjoyed to see it. "When we're old enough lets get out of this place and go to the beach." Eddy says his eyes alit with determination. I nod, not quiet sure I could trust my voice.

Weeks steadily go by and the three of us go on with our daily lives. With me still secretly being in love with Eddy. With Eddy still being totally oblivious and with Ed being his usual self although I have a sneaking suspicion that he knows of my feelings for Eddy. Sometimes Ed can pick up very well on emotions.

I am now sitting on top of a hill we frequently visit and since my thoughts and dreams of Eddy have been plaguing me more than usual, I decide that a little fresh air may clear my head. It's early in the morning, about 4 A.M. and the sun still hasn't come up yet.

I wish I could go to the beach with Eddy and Ed...I know we would all have so much fun. Just imagining it and picturing Eddy in just swim trunks is enough to get the blood rushing to my face and...other areas. For goodness sake I have it bad for the raven-haired boy!

A light breeze flows past me, ruffling the blonde hair that is sticking out from underneath my hat. I wrap my arms around my legs pulling them close to my chest to keep myself warm. If only I didn't love him so much...then maybe it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Suddenly a warm hand drops onto my shoulder and I jump at the sudden contact. "Heh, didn't know you were so jumpy Double D." A familiar voice says, awaking my senses and bringing me back to the present. "Oh, Eddy. What are you doing out here?" I ask as I look over at him. He sits down next to me and grins in a charming manner.

"I could ask you the same question Double D." Eddy replies. I feel my face get a little warm as I say, "You're right." Silence passes between us. The sun is beginning to rise as a streak of red, which starts at the bottom then slowly fills the sky up.

The colors change from a dark red to a light pink then slowly began fading to sky blue. Sunrise is always beautiful. And it's nice since its still pretty cold in the morning, and will only remain that way until it is later on in the day. I feel Eddy scoot a little closer to me and my heart starts beating rapidly.

On my left hand I feel Eddy tenderly lay his hand on top of mine and a shiver of bliss runs through me. His fingers are gently caressing the skin on my hand, making little tingles run up and down my spine. God it feels so good. I pray nothing will spoil this wonderful moment.

"Double D..." Eddy says softly as he reaches up with his free hand and places it on my cheek, turning my head so our eyes can meet. I feel my cheeks get redder as his eyes stare into mine and its seems to be a thousand degrees now. Eddy seems to be searching my face for something, he has a certain look of confusion mixed with insecurity on his face.

"I don't understand..." He finally says. I blink and ask, "W-What do you mean?" Eddy lets out a soft sigh as he replies, "I've been thinking about you...alot and feeling things that I never thought I would feel for my best friend." My green eyes widen and I feel as though there is hope yet for our relationship to blossom into something more...romantic.

"Eddy, what are you trying to say?" I ask. He bites his lip then takes a deep breath before saying in one sentence, "IloveyouDoubleD! Willyougooutwithme?" Again I blink in bewilderment but the words sink in and I find myself smiling brightly. Eddy's face is adorably flushed, yet he is still keeping eye contact with me.

I slowly lean forward and press a soft kiss onto his lips. They are so silky and warm...I just want to keep kissing him forever but I slowly pull away a bit. A smile is on my face and I see Eddy's eyes are wide with amazement. "You..." He begins to say. "Yes, Eddy I would love to go out with you. You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say those two sentences to me." I reply before he finishes.

Eddy gives me that special grin and pulls me into a tight hug. We fall back onto the grass with me lying on top of Eddy. He kisses me gently then as my hand threads into his black hair we plunge deeper into the kiss. Tongues meet in an exotic dance as our breathing comes out in rough pants while we hold each other closer with each passing minute.

Finally air is necessary and we pull away as I roll onto the ground next to him. Our fingers interlace together as we gaze up at the sky, which is now the regular color of ocean blue. Eddy lets out a contented sigh as he squeezes my hand lightly then says, "I love you Edd." I smile squeezing his hand back as I reply, "I love you too Eddy." And there underneath the sunrise sky we had our first kiss.

Fin

Fluff-filled one-shot XD i wanted to do a fic with these two sooo bad cuz Yami-shin's art on D-Art inspired me to totally LOVE this pairing x3 Anyway sunrise is just as good as sunset in my opinion Also inspired by the book 'The Count of Monte Cristo' (beautiful book!) Hope you slash lovers liked!


End file.
